Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) provide an interface that allows credit card and debit card users to receive and/or deposit funds. During typical use of ATMs, and other transaction systems like a merchant point-of-sale device (POS), a user typically provides a transaction card, such as a debit card and/or credit card having account information embedded therein. The account information can include a card number, the account holder's name, and the like. To complete the transaction, the user often has to enter in a secure passcode such as a personal identification number (PIN) to authenticate the transaction.
One issue with ATMs is that they are vulnerable to fraud. Fraudsters often attach scanning devices to an ATM to read a transaction card and record the embedded account information, and also obtain the user's PIN number by watching or recording video of the user entering the PIN on the ATM keypad. Once the fraudster has the account information and PIN, the fraudster has access to the user's account. Similarly, other systems in which a user enters a password, PIN, log-in or other private information are similarly susceptible to fraud. For example, a fraudster can obtain a user's secure website log-in and password by watching the user input the private information on a computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that are less susceptible to fraud from recording or viewing a user input his/her private passcodes.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.